If It Means a Lot to You
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: It's hard enough being in love with your best friend, but when push comes to shove, can Randy Orton resist his love for Zack Ryder's sister?  Or will their friendship be a casualty of his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**If It Means a Lot to You**

**Chapter 1: I Like It**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Bridget. And sadly for me, that's it. And Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull own the lyrics in this chapter, definitely not me.**

* * *

**A/N: I know that I suck with updating the stories I'm already writing as of late, but it's because I keep getting all of these other ideas that just won't go away. So, here's story number five that I'm writing. Of course, this one is about the one and only Randy Orton, which has been a long time coming. I'm trying something new, which I may not stick with, depending on if I get bored of it, but I'm trying to use a song to be the inspiration behind each chapter, not necessarily basing the action around the song, but using the song as almost a background for the feeling behind it and maybe some lyrics that kind of convey the feel of the chapter or the scene. It's really just an experiment that I wanted to try out, so who knows? I'm fickle. I may change my mind. So, anyways, I hope you guys like it. For now I'm only rating it T, but I'm almost positive that it will be changing in the future. Please let me know what you think. I love all of my readers very much :o)**

**Oh! And this chapter's song is "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull. (Catchy yes, not necessarily a favorite, though.)**

* * *

_Girl, please excuse me_

_If I'm misbehaving, oh_

_I'm trying to keep my hands off_

_But you're begging me for more_

_Round round round_

_Baby low low low_

_Let the time pass_

_Cause we're never getting old_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do it better_

_Turn around I'll give you more_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud_

_Screamin' loud_

_Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it_

Randy Orton's eyes were glued to what was, in his expert opinion, the absolute best looking ass in the entire bar. He was surrounded by plenty of beautiful women with incredibly beautiful bodies. But nothing compared to the one who had his full attention. Those long, toned, tanned legs seemed to go on forever. They were topped off at the very tops of the thighs by the hem of the dangerously short charcoal-colored dress. The way that the material clung to that luscious ass was definitely one of the main causes of Randy having to readjust his jeans inconspicuously. They were definitely feeling a bit tighter than he wanted them to, as he took a drink of his beer. As his eyes climbed higher up the object of his sexual fantasies' body, he watched that perfectly long, brown hair sweeping across her lower back. It was hair made for a stripper or a porn star…someone who could really make the most of hair like that in a way that would turn a man on with minimal effort but always put in the maximum effort because she was just that good.

A devious smirk crossed the face of the devilishly handsome WWE Superstar. Those crystal blue eyes squinted with mischievous intentions behind them. Holding his beer in his left hand, Randy made the decision to do something about that ass that was practically taunting him from across the bar. As this woman threw her head back in laughter, as she hung out with her friends, who were also very good-looking, though none of them could even compare to her, in his opinion, he was determined to make sure every guy in that bar knew she was already claimed. Even if she didn't go home with him tonight, he wanted everyone to know that he was calling dibs on this one. They didn't have to know he wasn't going to be bedding her. He'd rather her go home alone, if she wasn't going home with him. And he knew very well that the odds were not in his favor when it came to someone like her…or not even someone like her, but this woman in particular.

Randy slowly walked from the spot at the bar he had been standing in for the past twenty or so minutes and made his way over to the brunette his eyes had been fixed on. He gave her a hard slap across her ass, and it felt wonderful. His palm stung slightly. He knew it was a rough one, and he would likely have an unpleasant retaliation from the unwanted advance he had made.

The woman's head violently whipped around, and he received a fairly hard punch in the arm. "Randy! You asshole!" she yelled, a scowl on that flawlessly beautiful face. He could stare at her all day and never get bored.

He laughed maniacally. "I'm sorry, Jame. I just couldn't help myself. Your ass was just begging to be smacked, and I wasn't gonna let anyone else do it," he apologized, even though he wasn't the least bit regretful of his action.

"My ass is stinging now, you stupid bastard. You hit me really hard," she sneered, that scowl still present. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, affectionately, pulling her body closer to his.

"I had to get that out of my system, babe. Your ass is just looking absolutely amazing tonight." He glanced down at her chest in the temptingly low-cut top half of the dress that had tortured him with the view from behind. The view up front was certainly nothing to dismiss, either. "The twins are looking phenomenal, as well, I see."

A smug smile crossed those perfectly kissable lips. "Thanks, but you may want to back off, Orton. Neither of us are gonna be getting laid if everyone sees your grubby paws all over me," she pointed out.

Randy nodded with a shrug, as he removed his arm from her much smaller body. She was right. If these guys saw that Jamie was claimed by a 6'4", 245 pound, jacked out of his mind professional wrestler, who was also a six-time WWE Champion, they more than likely wouldn't be going anywhere near her, out of sheer survival instincts. Was that what he really wanted for her? Maybe, a little, but he wasn't going to be a twat swatter/cock block. He was supposed to be encouraging her to have fun, and he knew there was nothing more that she loved than a one-night stand, in which she'd be able to kick the guy out of her hotel room immediately or run out the door the minute the sex was over. That had been her thing, and it had been that way for quite a while.

"Are you two sure that you haven't slept together?" Maryse Ouellette asked, watching the two, with her own smirk.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her close friend, bringing the straw that was resting in her Malibu and Pineapple to her lips and taking a sip, before answering the question that Maryse already knew the answer to. "Definitely not," she dismissed, her voice firm, shaking her head adamantly. "That will never, ever happen."

"Sure. I believe that," the French Canadian beauty mockingly replied. "I'd bet money that it's gonna happen. Mike agrees with me, too." Her boyfriend, who was standing next to her, nodded his head in agreement.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Well, you two can bet me all the money you want because I can tell you right now, it won't be happening."

"Okay," Mike replied with a smirk that said he really thought he and his girlfriend would be making a lot of money by taking that bet. The eye roll from Maryse communicated that she still didn't believe what her friend was telling her and was in full agreement with her boyfriend's train of thought.

"My boobs look really good tonight, right?" she asked, turning her attention away from them and towards Randy, as she readjusted the low cut top, so as to enhance her cleavage, which was already pretty much out there for the world to see…well, at least for anyone at the bar to see.

"They look absolutely perfect," he replied with a nod, after staring at her chest for a couple of minutes, not to decided if they looked right, but just because he was definitely a fan of her breasts. He had always considered himself more of an ass man, but Jamie's breasts were probably two of the greatest creations the world had ever seen…the other great creation was the ass he had already complimented with the swift slap just minutes before his blatant ogling of her chest.

"Thanks," she replied with a wink and smile.

"Are those shoes new or something? I don't remember you being this tall at any point," he questioned her.

She looked down and smiled. "Yup. I just got them the other day when Maryse and I went to the mall." The open-toed platform black pumps boosted her from her normal height of 5'3" to 5'8".

"Well, you're looking very sexy, as usual," he complimented his best friend with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Rand. Out of curiosity, have you seen Matty or Bridg?" she asked, as her eyes scanned the crowd for her younger brother.

"Mmm…no actually, I haven't. I know he told me they were coming, but I haven't seen him at all," he answered, his eyes also looking through the bar for any glimpse of Jamie's brother and his girlfriend.

"Hm. Oh well. I'm sure that I'll be able to find them at some point before I leave," she confidently told him.

"Probably. You usually do," he agreed.

"Okay. Time to dance up on some possible victims for tonight's festivities," Jamie said, giving Randy a smirk devious enough to rival his own.

"Well, make sure you keep the standards high. If anyone gets a little too hands on or creepy, I'll make sure I'm not too far away."

"You always take such great care of me. I'm so lucky to have you, Randy Pandy," she cooed, eliciting an eye roll from him. She was notorious for making childish nicknames up for him, which he pretended to find annoying, even though he absolutely loved the fact that she did it. He thought it was really cute.

"Go bother unsuspecting men, please, because I will not hesitate to knock you in the head," he shot back with a grin and a wink.

"Will do!" Jamie grabbed Maryse's hand and dragged her into the crowd that was on the dance floor, as Maryse's longtime boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, stood next to Randy, watching the women make their way through the sea of bodies.

"I swear to God, the two of you are gonna end up married," Mike said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"I doubt that's gonna happen," Randy refuted.

"Then, you're just as blind as she is."

"No…I'm not. But she's never gonna realize that. I've come to terms with it already," he admitted, nodding his head slowly. The two men kept their eyes on Jamie and Maryse, making sure no one got too close for comfort. Mike didn't mind Maryse dancing with other guys. Those two had the most secure relationship that had probably ever existed. There was no need for him to worry about her wanting anyone else. Randy, on the other hand, hated Jamie being near any other man, even though he never really said too much about it, seeing as she wasn't his girlfriend. He just silently seethed.

* * *

Jamie Cardona was twenty-seven years old and the older sister of the WWE's own resident Guido, Zack Ryder, known to his friends and family as Matt Cardona. Jamie worked for the WWE, too. She was a member of the Creative team, as well as playing multiple stints as a valet/manager, depending on what the storyline had called for. She had been a part of the company since 2007, not too long after her brother joined the WWE, under the ECW brand. Within months of her being hired by the company, she had met the company's big shot, the one and only, Randy Orton and the two immediately found a common ground on which to lay the foundation of their friendship. The two immediately bonded and had been best friends ever since.

Though Jamie was single, she had a tendency to use her good looks and stunning body to feed her ravenous sexual appetite. She had never slept with Randy, though most people didn't quite believe that. It just wasn't part of the deal the two of them had of being just friends. She hadn't planned on every changing that either.

Randy had managed to sleep with a bunch of hot women. He was absolutely gorgeous. Getting a woman into bed had never been a problem for him. The two always shared stories of who they managed to get into bed…and kick out of bed. They were very close, some would say abnormally close. She spent the majority of her time between the two main men in her life, her brother and her best friend.

Jamie and Matt had been very close for years and years. When they were younger, they fought, as most siblings normally did. The older that they got, though, the closer they eventually became. When he was on the WWE roster, he knew that his sister would fit in perfectly with the Creative team. He had made the suggestion to Stephanie McMahon, who, upon meeting his sister, loved her and offered her a position on the team. With Jamie's charming personality and undeniable good looks, Vince thought that it would be a great idea to include her in some of the storylines. And it worked out fairly well, however, she did prefer to be behind the scenes most of the time.

Though Jamie's house was on Long Island, New York, where her entire family lived, she did travel with the Raw brand all of the time. She wasn't big on being home because there were some skeletons in her closet back there. For example, she was divorced and had an unpleasant ex-husband in the area. Matt knew about that whole situation, as one would expect her brother to, but she never shared that part of her past with anyone in the WWE, not even Randy. That was just not something she was proud of and something she felt that she wasn't ready to share just yet.

Jamie had a lot of deep-rooted issues, but she always managed to slap on a happy face and leave her problems in the very back of her mind. That in itself was a potentially dangerous problem. She had a lot of internal turmoil building up. But she continued to suffocate her mounting problems, so that she didn't have to deal with them. She knew at some point in her life she would have to deal with it, but that time certainly wasn't now. For now, Jamie just wanted to enjoy her life, not worry about it.

Jamie was the life of the party. She had famous friends, lots of parties to attend and lots of gossip to be the center of, though she never admitted to anything, whether or not it was true. She was very close to her family, even though she didn't see them most of the time, well, besides Matt. She spoke to her parents Terry and Rob, often. She visited sometimes, but she usually flew her parents out to visit.

The problem with Randy was that he harbored feelings for Jamie. He had since day one. He'd always hinted at it around her, but it never really got through to her. Randy knew that Matt had an inkling that his sister's best friend had a much deeper love for her than she chose to realize. But he kept his mouth shut about it.

Randy had to force himself to sleep with random women to try and distract him from what he felt towards Jamie and especially to distract him from the jealousy he felt knowing that she was with other men, not giving him a second thought, at least in a sexual or romantic way. It made him very uncomfortable to know that the woman who trusted him and spent the majority of her time with him, had no problem sleeping with whoever interested her for the moment. Most nights, Jamie and Randy ended up kicking their nightly lays out and shared a bed with each other.

That was a very big part of the problem. Jamie was always overly affectionate towards Randy. Most of the people who knew them fairly well knew that they were not together. Whoever didn't know them would have no clue that the two had never crossed the friendship boundaries. They told each other just about everything and spent as much time together as they possibly could.

Matt was the one who was on the outside looking in, at least in terms of the relationship between Jamie and Randy. Granted, she was his big sister and all. He didn't like to think of her having any kind of love life, but he knew exactly what was going on between the two of them. He may have played an idiot on television and in the ring, but he certainly wasn't that stupid in real life. He saw the way that Randy looked at her. It made him really happy, actually. He felt that his sister was safe when she was with him. He never had to worry about her because Randy was always around taking care of her and keeping an eye on her. He trusted Randy with her and knew that he'd never let anything happen to her. He knew that Orton was head over heels in love with Jamie, and he wanted it to happen for them. Matt needed that peace of mind that Randy gave him when it came to her. After what Jamie had gone through with her ex-husband, he wanted his sister to be with someone who truly loved her. And he knew damn well that there was no better guy for her than Randy Orton.

Randy and Matt weren't really friends or anything more than just co-workers until Jamie had come along. When he and his sister got close, Matt was around the WWE's Apex Predator a lot more often. The two ended up becoming pretty good friends. He liked knowing that his sister was in good hands.

Matt had his own love life that he concerned himself with. He had a girlfriend of the past year and a half. Bridget and Matt were perfect for each other. Matt was a very independent, loud person. However, he depended on his relationship with Bridget to get him through the bad days. He loved her more than he knew he'd ever be able to express. She was the one who managed to keep some sort of sanity in his life. She knew when to let his antics go and when not to let his shit fly. She was the yin to his yang, and he was absolutely in love with her. He saw a future with her, the same kind of future Randy wanted with Jamie. The only difference was that Matt and Bridget were going to have it. Randy was certain that he'd never have that kind of future with Jamie.


	2. Chapter 2

**If It Means a Lot to You**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cool people, just Jamie and Bridget. Even though Bridget isn't in this chapter...but she is mentioned very briefly...so I guess it still applies.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, two of my faves reviewed the first chapter, so this is for them :o) I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, and I hope everyone else finds it at least interesting. I've got some good ideas for this story, and I hope that everyone else starts enjoying it, too. I don't have a song for this chapter...mainly because I'm running late for work, and I really, really wanted to update this story before I left. A lot of the song plans come into play with some of the action that I'm planning on taking place later. So, please, continue to read and enjoy, and review, alert, favorite, whatever floats your boat! :o) I promise that I'm working on the other ones, as well. I've got a updates for Won't Back Down and Firecracker in the works already! Love you lots and lots! XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Randy found it to be damn near impossible to be able to fall asleep, while he had the haunting and disappointing thoughts of what activities Jamie was participating in running through his jealous mind. He absolutely abhorred all of those nights when she found some undeserving guy to keep her occupied for the evening. Nights like tonight. It always ate him up from the inside out. Sure, he had already found some random, decent looking, though completely uninteresting chick to bring back to his room and nailed her. It was because he knew Jamie was doing the same thing and hoped that one of these nights, his intended distraction would actually distract his thoughts from Jamie.

Tonight wasn't that night, nor was his little toy for the evening enough to distract him. He had subsequently sent her on her merry way, not really caring to waste anymore time with someone who seemed to have an IQ lower than dirt. It was just sex for him anyway. Not rocket science or anything that required much thought or intelligence. He didn't need some genius to screw, just a warm body with looks that didn't require a bag over her head…and maybe a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. He definitely wasn't looking to date any of his little one-night stands. If he was going to put the effort of a relationship into anyone, it sure as hell wasn't going to be any of those desperate chicks that spent the night throwing themselves at him. He was waiting for one person and one person only.

That person for him was Jamie. She tended to, especially on nights like this, come into his room to cuddle up with him and fall asleep. She slept in the bed with him, usually four or five nights a week. To Randy, those were the best nights ever. He loved having her with him. He would wrap his arms around her and kiss her head, pretending that she was all his. Jamie tended to fall asleep fairly quickly, once she was tucked in and cuddled up with him. He wouldn't go to sleep right away, though. He would make sure that he stayed up for at least a few hours just watching her and wishing that things were so much different for the two of them. While she slept, she looked innocent and angelic, as if she wasn't really the seductress that she played the role of. She was absolutely beautiful, and he knew he could easily spend the rest of his life sleeping with that face next to him, her body attached to his. He saw her as his future, the woman he wanted to be with.

Tossing and turning, Randy was just about positive that Jamie would not be coming by for a little sleep over action tonight. The clock informed him that it was already a quarter to four in the morning. She had probably already fallen asleep, though he hoped she was at least alone in her bed and not with her pick of the evening. He had given up hope in holding Jamie in his arms and falling asleep, when there was a soft knock on his door. A smile quickly crept over his face. He loved being wrong sometimes.

Randy got up and quickly threw the door open in anticipation of who was on the other side of it, wearing just a pair of black basketball shorts with his torso bare. As expected, there stood none other than Jamie, in too short dark gray shorts paired with a plain white t-shirt that hugged her body in all the right ways. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Seeing her when he opened the door made his heart start pounding in his chest. He kept praying to himself that she couldn't hear it.

"Hey Rand," she greeted, giving him a smirk.

"Hey babe," he reciprocated the greeting. Randy moved out of the doorway, allowing Jamie to walk inside. Her faint scent, a combination of cotton candy and cinnamon followed behind her. He loved the way she smelled. Her scent was comforting to him. It was her perfume, Pink Sugar, and the scent of her favorite toothpaste, which was cinnamon flavored. She had an obsession with all things cinnamon. He shut the door and turned around, watching her crawl into his bed.

"You changed the sheets right?" she asked, looking over at him, a curious expression overtaking her features.

"If I didn't, it really wouldn't matter anymore, would it?" he asked with a shrug. A sour expression crossed her face, and she stuck her tongue out, in disgust. He laughed as he made his way over to the bed and climbed in next to her. "You know I did," he finally answered her question. "Do you really think I'd let you climb into the bed in sheets that I just fucked someone else on?"

"Oh thank God. I already took a shower after I made…hm…interesting…um…I can't actually remember his name. That's been happening much too often lately. I guess my memory is slowly fading already. Oh well, anyway, I took a shower after I made the guy with the unknown name leave my room."

Randy laughed. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head, Jame. I changed the sheets, took a shower, and waited for my favorite stuffed animal to grace me with her wonderful presence."

"Hey, listen here, pal, I am nobody's stuffed animal."

"Then, I guess you'll just have to call me nobody because you're mine," he replied with a smirk, pulling her into his arms, facing her and wrapping his long arms around her much smaller body.

"Alright. That was a good comeback. So, I may be your stuffed animal, but you're my cuddly Randy bear," she cooed, nuzzling her head against his chest affectionately, tickling him slightly.

"Please don't let everyone hear you call me things like that. It's not good for my reputation," he groaned.

She frowned and put on a sad face. "Why? Do you not want to be my cuddly Randy bear?" she asked, pouting.

"Of course, I do. I'm just supposed to be big, scary, and slightly insane Randy Orton to everyone else," he explained.

"Alright. Fair enough, then. I guess I'll just have to pretend that you're not my cuddly Randy bear when other people are around us," she replied sticking her bottom lip out and continuing to pout.

He held in his laugh. "So, anyway, did you have fun with your conquest of the night?" he asked her.

"Eh. It was okay, I guess. Nothing to really brag about, but whatever. It happens sometimes. There are just some nights where you have to suck it up and take whatever it is that you can get," she replied.

"You can be very picky, you know. You're beautiful enough that you don't have to settle for someone mediocre."

"It's too much work to be picky. I didn't feel like bothering with all of that nonsense tonight. I just wanted to hurry the fuck up and get laid." She paused, looking up at him. "What about you? How'd your little slut of the night pan out?" she asked, wanting the gossip from her nearest and dearest friend.

"Eh. She was cute."

"Good lay?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not too bad. I guarantee that she's nowhere as good as you are, Miss Jamie," he replied.

She laughed. "Um, excuse me, you wouldn't know, Mister Orton," she pointed out to him.

"Maybe one of these days I'll be lucky enough to find out what all of the fuss is about," he replied with a smirk.

"No way. That won't ever happen," she refused.

Randy frowned. "Why not?"

"For obvious reasons, pal. We're best friends. Best friends don't do things like that. They don't sleep with each other."

"True," he agreed with a nod. "But at least we'd be guaranteed that we would have amazing sex."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to risk our friendship, just so we can have really great sex with each other. I'd rather have mediocre or even bad sex and be able to come in here and bother you than to have great sex and not be able to come in here and cuddle with you, if things don't work out as planned."

He nodded. "Yeah, but you know that you're always welcome in my room and my bed, regardless of what's going on."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Aw, Randy. You're the bestest. I hope you know that."

"Well, you keep telling me."

"I do."

"And I don't mind hearing it." The two laughed.

"I wonder who I'm gonna take back to my room tomorrow night. I hope he's packing," she thought out loud.

"Oh God. I don't want to hear that."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie about it, especially to you, of all people."

"I think it's impossible not to love you."

Jamie smiled. "Aw thanks, Rand. You're very lovable, too, my wittle Randy Pandy," she said, pinching his cheek.

"Ow." She let go of his cheek. He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Jame." He paused for a moment. "Did you ever find Matt and Bridget?"

"Yeah. They got to see the pick of the evening. I don't think they were too impressed, considering the hotties I've managed to bed in the past, he wasn't exactly in the top ten best looking category," she said with a sigh. "I don't think Matt really wanted to think about that, though."

"I can't say that I blame him. He's your little brother. The last thing he wants to know is about your sex life."

"That's a good point. I don't want to know about his either," she agreed. "That's why I have you. You get to hear all the details, and it's okay because we're not blood related relatives. You're my bitch."

"Oh? I'm your bitch?"

"In a good way. Just like I'm your's, too."

"You're really something else. I hope you are aware of that."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"You're adorable."

Jamie yawned. "Alright, well, I'm sleepy. So, goodnight my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he reciprocated, meaning it more than she even knew he did. He wished just for a few moments that she would consider loving him the way that he loved her, but Randy knew that it wasn't going to happen…probably ever. And at this point, he was willing to have her in his life anyway he could, and if that meant he had to suck up his pride and just be her friend, then, he would do just that. It hurt, but he wasn't willing to completely lose her presence in his life.

* * *

"I just can't even begin to understand why you'd want to sleep with all of these random, disgusting, unworthy losers, when you could just have Randy instead. He would be absolutely perfect for you," Maryse told Jamie, as the two strolled through the mall. They were looking for clothes to wear for their nightly outing. It wasn't like they didn't have plenty of clothes already, but they loved to shop.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It's just not like that with Randy and me. He's my best friend and that's all there is to it. We could never do anything to ruin the friendship that we have. That would be stupid. If we ended up getting all dramatic about sleeping together…I dunno. I just think it'd open up the possibility for too many problems," she dismissed her friend's suggestion.

"But what if the two of you were in an actual relationship? I think the two of you would be such a great couple."

"Listen here lady, just because you and Mike are together and all happy and whatever, doesn't mean that you need to go ahead and try to convince me to be with Randy like that. We could never be more than we already are. We're way too close to fuck it all up like that," she insisted.

"I just don't know how you can't see something that everyone else can," Maryse replied, shaking her head.

"See what?"

"How perfect that two of you would be for each other. Everyone sees the way you are together."

"You're lucky that I love you as much as I do because I really want to punch you in the face right now."

Maryse laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You know you can't help but love me," she responded with a smile.

"That's true. So, my love, where exactly are we headed to party tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno for sure yet. Mike had mentioned that he wanted to check out the club he saw in our hotel," she answered. "I just can't remember what it's called, though. He told me like ten times already."

Jamie shrugged. "Well, regardless of whatever it's called, it works for me. I'm sure Randy will join us, too."

"Does he ever not come out when he knows you're gonna be somewhere?" Maryse asked, smirking.

"You're such a bitch," Jamie shot back with a laugh.

"Oh come on, like it isn't the truth."

"Well, it kind of is…"

"Exactly."

"Hey you, how many times am I gonna have to explain to you that it really isn't like that with us?"

The blonde smirked. "You can tell me as many times as you'd like to. I'm still not gonna believe you."

"Trust me, Maryse, he knows way too much about my sex like and period stuff and anything he could possibly not want to know. The last thing he's gonna wanna do after having all of that information is sleep with me."

"I don't know how true that is."

Jamie laughed. "What are you insinuating?"

"Well, Mike and I were talking…"

"Oh God. Here it comes again," she groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead. Whenever Mike and Maryse spoke about the imagined Jamie and Randy relationship that they were rooting for, it always elicited a groan from Jamie. She knew it was going to be some ridiculous idea that the two concocted in their wild imaginations. Jamie maintained that the happy couple was very good looking on their own, and they looked even better when they were together but they should leave the intelligence to some other couple. Mike and Maryse usually ignored those comments and chose to share their unwelcome thoughts anyway, much to Jamie and Randy's dismay…well, more Jamie's dismay. Randy knew that they were right because he felt the same way, but he wouldn't tell them that.

"Well, Mike might have said something about thinking that Randy's in love with you," she revealed.

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smirk on her face, trying to not laugh. "Well, I can assure you that he definitely isn't in love with me at all. We're very close, yes, and I'm sure people can mistake the closeness for something more intimate, but it's nothing like that," she insisted.

"I really don't know about that."

"Maryse, seriously, if there was something going on between us, I would have told you all about it by now."

"Maybe you haven't realized it."

"You've got quite an imagination."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's not called an imagination. They're called eyes, and I was born with two of them."

"Really? Well, then, darling, you should probably get those beautiful eyes checked by an eye doctor and get some glasses on them, pronto because you're talking about seeing things that aren't there. Hm…maybe that's a psychiatrist, seeing as hallucinations are usually a mental thing."

Maryse laughed. "Don't you worry, one of these days, I'm sure that you'll see exactly what it is that I'm talking about."

"And I'm sure that one of these days you'll be locked in a psychiatric facility with a straightjacket on."

"And you'll be in the room next to me," the blonde retorted.

"I'm not going to disagree with that."

The two began laughing, as Maryse threw her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "I love you."

"And I love you. Thank God I've got you here with me because I'd have quit a long time ago," Jamie admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm surrounded by men…all of the time."

"I'm in the same boat."

"Yeah, but you've got other Diva's, at least. I got the Creative people. And since Stephanie went ahead and abandoned me to go ahead and have baby number three, I don't really talk to too many of them. I don't think they like me very much because I fraternize with the talent."

"That's funny. You're everyone else's favorite Creative employee because you fraternize with the talent."

Jamie smiled. "Well, at least I can please the people whose lives I get to control on screen."

"That's all that matters."

* * *

The persistent knocking on Jamie's hotel room door caused her to bolt out of the bathroom and open the door, sticking her already perfectly made up face out of it. "Randy! I'm not dressed yet. Hurry up and come in!" she ordered him. He quickly walked into the room, and she quickly shut the door.

"Whoa. You certainly weren't kidding," he said, upon the realization that she was dressed only in a pair of hot pink, lacy Victoria's Secret cheeky underwear with a matching hot pink push-up bra.

She smirked, turning to face him. "I definitely wasn't. You look really great tonight," she observed, as he sat on her bed in a pair of black pants and white button down top. The long sleeves were rolled up his tattooed arms just a bit, revealing his wrists, one of which was adorned with his favorite Rolex watch. Jamie had purchased it for him for his thirtieth birthday. The top couple of buttons were undone, giving him the dressed to impress but still trying to be a little casual look.

"And so do you," he replied, eyeing her.

"Very cute. I just don't know what I should wear tonight," she complained, sitting next to her best friend.

"How do you not know what to wear? Besides the fact that you have a million things to wear for any occasion, didn't you and Maryse go to the mall to buy even more clothes today? I thought that was your way of preventing this problem," he asked, pointing out what should be the obvious.

Jamie grinned, sheepishly, though, not completely agreeing in the sense that having so many clothes didn't prevent this kind of problem. "Well, it was, and we got some really nice things, too. But it turns out that the problem is that I got so many awesome, gorgeous, new things that I could wear, that I'm overwhelmed with possibilities now of what I should wear," she admitted to him.

Randy laughed and shook his head at her. "Oh God. I swear, this is the type of problem that only you could have, Jame. And it's a problem you always have. Don't worry. As usual, I'll help you out. Are you in the mood to get laid?" he asked. "Just so I know what look you're trying to go for."

"Has there ever come a day when I wasn't looking to bang someone at the end of the night?" she rhetorically asked.

"Good point. So, let's see what your options are."

Jamie grabbed some clothes. "There are really two outfits that I'm torn between," she said. "There's this skirt," she said, showing him an extra short denim skirt. "With this top." She paired the skirt with a low cut, sleeveless top that draped all the way down her torso, to her navel.

"Well, bra-wise, you couldn't wear the hot pink number you've got on now," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have the one that stick to my boobs and pushes them up, so that they still look impressive."

"Okay. That could work. What else have you got?"

"I also got this really cute dress," she said, putting the outfit in her hands down and picking up the dress. It was extra short and clingy (weren't they all?), black and strapless, with a metal U that went right between the boobs, allowing it to show off a decent amount of cleavage. The part that covered the boobs had tiny diamante crystals that decorated it, while the rest of it was just meant to show off the body underneath it.

"Mmm…tough call. I think that you should go for the skirt and top," he decided after thinking for a few moments.

"Okay. Let me find that bra, then." Randy watched her, as she bent over her open suitcase. Her ass was perfect, especially considering that he could practically see it underneath the hot pink lace material that was barely covering it. Those legs were to die for. Hell, he was positive that every single inch of her was completely flawless. He pined for the day where he could call that body his.

Randy hated the fact that he wanted her so badly, but those feelings just wouldn't subside, not matter what he did to make them go away. "Here it is!" Jamie declared, holding it up, victoriously. She pulled off the bra that she was wearing, causing Randy's eyes to stare at her, never having had seen this much of her naked body before. She stuck the new bra carefully onto her breasts and adjusted it so that it was comfortable and still gave her really great cleavage. She then slipped the skirt up her endless legs and over her perfect hips, as he continued following her every movement with his glazed over, lust-filled eyes. Jamie slipped her top on, looking in the mirror and making all necessary adjustments. She played with her hair a bit so that it flowed perfectly. Once she was completely satisfied with the reflection, she turned to Randy, who had forced himself to not look at her, so he could calm his desire for her down a bit. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," he replied, finally looking up at her.

"Aw, thanks, Randy. Now for the shoes. I got these really cute black, platform, open-toed pumps today, which is perfect because Maryse and I got manis and pedis, after we were done shopping," she explained, as she looked through her much too expansive shoe collection. "Ah ha! Here they are!" She slipped the heels on, which boosted her a total of six inches, between the platform and the heel. "So, do you think I'll get lucky tonight?" she asked, posing with her hands on her hips.

"Jamie, you look so hot tonight, that if no one else wants to do you, I'll be more than happy to," he offered.

She smiled. "Aw. You're the best." She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Be careful, hot stuff. You don't wanna get me all excited in that hot little number you've got on there," he warned.

She laughed. "Oh my God. Imagine if that actually happened. That'd be so insane," she said.

He gave her a confused look. "Who's to say that that's never happened before because of you?"

"What?" she asked, looking completely stunned.

Randy shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Well, it's only natural. You're really hot, and I have a cock."

"That's really interesting. I never would have thought that you would've…I dunno…been turned on be me."

He laughed. "I always tell you how hot you are."

"Yeah…but…" Jamie stood up in front of him. "Apparently you really want a piece ," she commented with a smirk.

"Oh God. Now you've got an ego boost."

"Just a bit."

"You're lucky you're so damn good looking that people choose to ignore any arrogance you may be overcome with."

"Well, it happens."

"Are you ready to go now?"

"I most certainly am," she said.

"Good."

Jamie grabbed her bag, her Randy, and the two left to meet up with Mike and Maryse, to party the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**If It Means a Lot to You**

**Chapter 3: The Only Hope For Me is You**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Bridget, other than that, I've got nothing. The song is "The Only Hope For Me is You" by My Chemical Romance, which I do like.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, I love you guys. Please, enjoy. Please, if you enjoy or not, let me know what you think! :o)**

**

* * *

**

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

Jamie was sitting at the bar. She had a Malibu and Pineapple in one hand, while the other was resting on man of the evening's bicep. She had a fake, though seemingly sincere smile plastered on her face. She had her legs crosses, and he was giving her the eyes. This guy wasn't too bad on the eyes, though he seemed to have the IQ of a rock. However, she wasn't looking to discuss quantum physics with him. Jamie wanted to get laid. That was his sole purpose for existing at this moment.

"So, where do you work?" he asked…she wasn't quite sure what his name was. Chris? No. Connor? No. Colin…yes! Colin…well, she was pretty sure it was Colin, at least. Well…maybe.

"Well, I work for the WWE, in their Creative Department," she replied, praying that he wasn't a fan.

"Oh really? That's awesome. I watch the WWE." Oh shit. Bad idea. She wished she had made something up. Fans of the company were the worst people to bang. They always wanted to find out who she knew, and who she could introduce them to. "So, are you friends with any of the wrestlers?" he asked. Yup. This wasn't going to exactly go well for her, she could tell already.

"Not really," she lied, taking a sip of her drink. All she prayed was that Randy and Matt stayed away from her because if they gave her away, it'd be known that she lied and more importantly, to her, Colin would be star struck and all plans of getting some ass would be thrown out the window.

Randy was eyeing Jamie from a few feet away. He had a beer in his hand, the other resting on the bar. The big breasted redhead that he'd been talking to just wasn't doing it for him anymore. She was really pretty and seemed to not be a complete idiot, but his focus, as always, was on Jamie. He could always tell what was going on by her varying facial expressions, which he was watching quite closely. Clearly, she had made the repeat error of mentioning that she worked for the WWE. The excitement in her catch's eyes gave that away, as well as the aggravation scrawled across her face. He smirked and finally look at the redhead, who was still talking. He wasn't quite sure what about, as he hadn't paid her any attention. If it wasn't for Jamie, he probably would have been enjoying the time he was spending with her, but that alternate universe in which Jamie wasn't his number one concern didn't actually exist. So, he didn't really care much about the redhead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to take care of a little situation," he cut her off, before walking over to Jamie, as she stared at him, pleading with him not to come over and intrude. She hated when he did this. It was as if he was showing off his celebrity status and causing grief for her. "Hey beautiful," he greeted, standing in front of her. She was glaring at him, desperately wanting to punch him in the face for what he was doing. He knew how much this annoyed her. She absolutely hated when he pulled this move. She always begged him not to do it. She couldn't sleep with someone who knew who her friends were because the guys would always spend half of the night talking about wrestling. When Jamie wanted to get laid, she couldn't have cared any less about her job.

"Oh my God! You're Randy Orton!" the guy yelled.

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jesus Christ," she breathed, annoyed with her supposed best friend, who knew damn well that he was being a cock blocker. She scoffed, at least happy that she wasn't going to spend the night screwing someone who had a boner for Randy Orton.

"Hey man," Randy greeted.

"Hi! I'm Carson. I'm a huge fan," he gushed. Shit. Colin wasn't his name. It was Carson. Whatever. It didn't really matter much anymore. She was not exactly thrilled with Randy now. This meant she couldn't sleep with the tool bad she had just invested too much time in.

"You seem to be a fan of my friend here," he said, motioning towards Jamie, as her eyes burned into him.

Carson looked confused for a moment. "Wait a second…are you two…like…together or something?" he asked, as a smile grew across the Viper's face. This was exactly what Randy was trying to do. Stake his claim. He knew damn well she wouldn't sleep with him, but he loved casting doubt into the minds of her potential hook ups.

Jamie adamantly shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. "Absolutely not!" she quickly replied. He was the last person she wanted to hook up with…especially at this very moment.

"Well, not exactly for lack of trying on my part," Randy commented, nudging Colin…no Carson…in his ribs. "You know what I mean? This one over here is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh God. Well, you two ladies enjoy your little affair. I'm gonna go look for Matt or Maryse…or someone…anyone," she mumbled, grabbing her drink, getting up and walking away from the bar. She was moving through the crowded dance floor and luckily found Maryse with Bridget, Eve Torres, and Melina.

"Here she is!" Maryse announced, quickly pulling Jamie into the circle of dancing women.

A huge smile formed across her face, as she began dancing provocatively with her favorite friends. It was barely a couple of songs since she entered the circle, when she felt a strong arm snake itself around her waist, pulling her back against his hard body. She knew exactly who it was. She would recognize that hand and the watch wrapped around the wrist anywhere.

Randy.

Of course.

He brought his lips down to her ear, grazing her. "So, the creeper is gone," he spoke, as his breath covered her ear.

Jamie turned around and glared at him. "Gee, thanks," she seethed and pulled his arm off of her.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"I didn't need your help. You think I haven't dealt with fans before? Give me a little credit, here. I can take care of myself. You need to stop butting in, especially, when I was clearly signaling you to not get involved."

"I was just trying to help you out, Jamie. That's all. It wasn't supposed to piss you off or anything."

"Whatever, Randy. Our rule has always been no interference, but you can't seem to help yourself. You had to fuck this up for me tonight because you just felt the need to interfere, yet again!"

"I looked over and saw that you were being annoyed by a guy because you work for the WWE. I know the expression on your face, and I was just trying to be a good friend and help you out. I'm sorry," he apologized, not understanding why she was making such a big deal out of the entire situation.

Jamie rolled her eyes and turned around, to ignore him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, again, and he kissed the top of her head. She roughly elbowed him in the ribs. He let go of her. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Orton," she demanded. It was clear from her tone that she wanted him to go away.

"No. Come on. I'm sorry, Jame. Don't be mad at me."

"Go find some little slut to bang, and leave me the hell alone," she insisted, wanting to smack him.

Matt walked over to the group, which had stopped dancing to watch the scene unfolding in front of them between Jamie and Randy. He could sense the pissed off look on his sister's face meant there was trouble brewing, especially when he saw the way she was glaring at Randy. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shot back, before turning to face Randy again. "You need to back the hell off right now, Orton."

He shook his head and stalked off, clearly sulking. "Jamie, what in the hell just happened between you two?" Matt asked her.

"He interfered when I was talking to a guy," she explained. "Just let me drink and dance and enjoy myself without having to think about that dickhead."

"But…"

"Matt, don't worry, really. Okay?"

"Okay…" He didn't sound so sure because he really was worried. Jamie and Randy never argued. This couldn't be good.

She forced a smile, though she was actually upset. Jamie turned back to the girls. "Come on, let's keep dancing," she said.

"Wanna get a refill of drinks, first?" Bridget asked.

"I like the way you think," Jamie agreed.

* * *

Jamie was in her hotel room alone. After the incident at the bad with Randy, she had really just hung out with the girls, opting to drink and dance with them, as opposed to trying to find another guy to occupy her for the remainder of the evening. She was really annoyed that Randy found it necessary to interfere in her almost hook up. She could handle guys like Colin…Carson! Whatever. It was something she was pretty used to. Randy shouldn't have involved himself in her business. But she was well aware that she overreacted to what had happened.

That was why at 4:15 AM, Jamie got out of her bed, in her yoga pants and tank top, grabbed a keycard and left her room. She walked down the hallway to Randy's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She began pounding on the door, refusing to stop, until he let her in.

A few moments later, the door opened.

"What?" Randy yelled at her.

"Excuse me?" she retorted, placing a hand on her hip.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he asked, through gritted teeth. He clearly was still not happy about the earlier situation.

"You really are not giving me that attitude. You better save it for Stu or John or someone else in that ring."

"Go back to your fucking room and leave me the hell alone," he shot back at her.

"I came here to apologize to you for overreacting, and this is the bullshit that I get in return? Fine, then. Fuck you, Orton," she spat and turned to walk away. Randy grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his room, slamming the door behind them. He backed her against the wall, his 6'4" frame much larger than her 5'3" one. He stared down at her. She was pinned between his body and the wall.

"Out with it, then. Where's my fucking apology?" he demanded.

"First of all, get the fuck out of my face, Randy," she spoke, her anger tempting her to hit him, but she managed to control herself enough to not lay him out…or at least attempt to, seeing as she probably couldn't physically do that. He didn't move. "So, help you God, Randall, get the fuck out of my face!"

Randy finally backed up. "Fine," he growled.

"Secondly, drop the fucking attitude already. Let's be fair here. You're the one who fucking cock blocked me. If anyone should be mad, it sure as fuck isn't you," she retorted, matter of factly.

"God forbid poor little Jamie has to go one whole night without fucking someone," he mocked her.

"Oh really, Randy? Hi, I'll call you pot. I'd like to meet the kettle. Rumor has it you called her black," she sneered, sarcasm dripping off of each word she spoke.

"Don't even pull that shit with me. I'm nowhere near as bad as you are. No one is, actually."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

He shrugged, carelessly. "That you're a slut."

"Excuse me? You better start fucking praying to God that I just misheard you," she warned him.

"Oh no. I'm pretty sure you heard me loud and clear, Jamie, but just in case, I'll repeat it for you this one time. You. Are. A. Slut."

"You bastard," she muttered, shaking her head. "I know I overreacted to what happened, but you are way out of line." Jamie pushed passed her supposed best friend and walked out of the door to his room, slamming it behind her, as she walked back to her own room. As soon as her door was shut, she leaned back against it and finally let the tears uncontrollably pour out of her eyes.

Being called a slut wasn't exactly something completely out of the ordinary for Jamie. But hearing those offending words escape the lips of the person who she had called her best friend, really hurt her deeply. Never in a million and one years would she have expected something like that come out of his mouth. She slowly made her way over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers, continuing to cry hysterically.

There was an incessant knocking on her door, which she chose to ignore, as her tears soaked her pillow. She didn't know who was on the other side, nor did she care at all. Randy had crossed a line, and he caused too much damage with his words, for it to be so easily forgotten.

* * *

The next morning was far from pleasant. Jamie hadn't slept a wink and was in a particularly foul mood. She had decided that she wasn't going to be speaking to Randy, and she was still hurting really badly because of him. Jamie had elected that today would be the day where she would do nothing, which was possible, seeing as it was a day off. She didn't have much to do until the house show the next evening.

Jamie grabbed her keycard, determined to find her brother, really so she could just cry to him about what went on the night before. Upon opening the door, Randy's upper body fell into her room. She took a step back, shocked, at first, but that shock quickly turned to anger and hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked. Randy quickly stood up in front of her.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," he immediately apologized.

"Don't you dare speak to me."

"We're best friends. Please, you have to talk to me."

"You called me a slut. You were supposed to be my friend…my best friend. But my best friend would never do that to me."

"And I made a really big mistake. I'm sorry."

"It's not okay."

"Can you just talk to me?"

"No."

"Please," he begged her.

"Seriously? Leave me alone."

Randy backed Jamie into her room and shut the door behind them. "Please, Jamie," he begged. "I love you. You're my best friend, and I'm so, so sorry. I was wrong for calling you a slut because you're not one. Not in the least. I'll do anything at all to make things better between us."

She frowned. "You really hurt me," she told him, her eyes focusing on the floor beneath her.

"And I'm wrong for hurting you. Please, can we be okay?"

"I don't know…"

"What can I do to change your mind?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I dunno."

"Baby, please, I'll do anything. You know I will," he pleaded.

She frowned again and leaned her body into his, slowly wrapping her arms around him. He immediately enveloped her into a big hug. He gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he told her. "And I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Jame. I didn't mean to. Well, I did mean to, but it was because I was being an asshole."

"Don't you ever call me a slut again…ever. Please."

"I won't. I promise."

When the two pulled apart, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "So, we're okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "If we can go out tonight and have fun, then, yes," she replied with a small smile.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Thank you."

"You know that you're my only hope for happiness, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friendship means everything to me. If I don't have you in my life, I'm not gonna be happy," Randy told her.

"Aw, Rand," she gushed, wrapping her arms around him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**If It Means a Lot to You**

**Chapter 4: I See You**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie in this chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I'm a jerk, and I work more than anyone should, but it comes with the retail territory. :o( Anyways, here's the next chapter, so please enjoy! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

As Jamie held onto her beer, she moved to the rhythmic beat of the music that was blaring through the speakers of the club. The strong hands that were clinging to her hips were almost a turn on for her, but she knew her dance partner much too well to think of him in that way. In some alternate universe, she truly believed that they belonged together, in a romantic relationship, as opposed to the platonic one that they had had. He understood every little thing about her that she couldn't even begin to explain to someone else. He could just read her better than anyone on the planet. He knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling, without her even having to speak so much as a word about it. Hell, he knew her better than her own brother, and she was really close to Matt. That was giving the one and only Randy Orton a hell of a lot of credit.

Jamie turned around in his strong, muscular, tattooed arms, finally facing him. She rested a hand on his shoulder, near the crook of his neck. She gave him a small smirk, which he immediately returned to her. To Randy, this was the greatest night of his entire life. Forget the championships and accomplishments in the wrestling ring. He'd been extremely successful in the WWE, but at this moment, being with Jamie and having her all to himself, that was what it was all about. Not the victories or titles, it was being with her, the woman that he was in love with. She made his heart skip a beat just by being near him. They'd agreed that this night was just for the two of them. He loved it. He noticed all of the jealous glares and stares from the men who wanted a piece of the woman he had in his arms. How could anyone not want her? Aside from the incredible good looks, there was a sexual aura that oozed from her every move. She was almost like a porn star, without actually being in porn…well…he was pretty sure that she hadn't starred in any adult films, though if he found out she had, he wouldn't be particularly surprised.

With every single touch, electric shocks surged through his entire body. He loved the feeling of knowing that she was his and only his for the night. Though it may not have been in the way he wanted, but he'd take what he could get. As Randy pulled Jamie's body closer to his own, he was finding it to be that much harder to control himself. It took absolutely every little ounce of his fleeting self control to not just back her up against the wall and take her right there, in front of everyone at the club. Considering all of her previous escapades, he doubted that she would really protest that, aside from the fact that she wasn't going to be having any relations with him.

The problem was that it would never happen. He could never do that to her. He wouldn't ever treat her like she was some random whore, existing only for his sexual pleasure. If he ever had the opportunity to sleep with her, it wouldn't be the hardcore romp in the sack, as she was used to with all of the guys she bedded…or the chicks that he had fucked around with, in a desperate attempt to make himself not feel so alone, while Jamie was screwing around with anything remotely attractive, on two legs. And it sure as hell wouldn't be in a closet, shower, bathroom stall, etc., whatever or wherever, as she had always insisted that she didn't care where the act happened with anyone, so long as it happened. He would gently lay her down in a bed and take his sweet time with her, indulging in every single second that he had her all to himself for the taking. But he highly doubted that he would ever get the chance to make her feel so fulfilled in every possible way…sexually, romantically, mentally. They were still just friends, and he couldn't indulge himself in any fantasy because it would never become him reality, much to his dismay.

Just watching Jamie's body move against his own, paired with the occasional smirks sent upwards to him, from her, each look, each point of contact, burned Randy…in a good way. He loved the way only she could ever make him feel. Out of all of the numerous females he had ever been involved with, Jamie was the only one who had this profound effect on him. With just one look, he was completely entranced under her hypnotic spell, and she didn't even know it. It was scary and exciting at the same time, and he absolutely loved it. His only wish was that one day she could feel for him, what he so deeply felt for her, even if it was only for a few seconds. Though, he was confident that his wish would never amount to much more than wishful thinking and daydreaming on his part.

"You've got such beautiful eyes," she said to him, her voice not that loud, but he could hear her over the music.

Randy gave her a confused look. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I said that you have beautiful eyes, Randy," she repeated her words, her voice full of sincerity.

A smile crossed the Viper's lips. "Thank you." She ran her arm down from his shoulder to his bicep. As a smile crossed her devilishly enticing lips, he did absolutely all he could to prevent himself from hardening in his jeans, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. First off, their bodies were pressed so closely together that she would probably be able to feel it, and secondly, it was making his desire for her that much more dangerous. His feelings were fading from those of wanting her, to those of needing her.

Jamie observed the flashed of lust that were running through his eyes, and it confused the hell out of her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, as a wicked smile formed on his face. "Oh, trust me, I'm great," he replied.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Want another beer?"

"Sure. Let's get some," he replied, his arm wrapping around her and guiding her back over to the bar, where Randy somehow managed to get them more alcohol, over the heads of the club-goers. He handed an ice cold Bud Light to Jamie, and placed her empty, warm bottle on the bar, along with his own. With their fresh beers in hand, the two made their way back over to their spot, between the wall of the club and the dance floor.

"You know…this is one of the rare times where I know for a fact that I'm not gonna get laid, but I'm still really having a great night," she said, shooting a genuine smile up in his direction.

"I like to treat my lady well," he said, bringing his hand onto her hip and returning the smile.

She leaned her body towards his. "You know, you really are my best friend. I always have so much fun when I'm with you. I just…I love being with you," she told him with a nod of her head.

Randy smiled. "Aw, sweetheart. You know I love hanging out with you. You're my favorite person on earth."

"There's a creepy guy checking me out," she observed with a sour look on her flawless face.

"Do you need me to save you?" he asked.

Jamie gave him a sheepish smile and paired it with a nod. He grinned slightly, bringing her body closer to his. He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against hers. Randy noticed the guy who she was talking about, and he did seem to be a bit of a creeper, staring like a stalker or something. He gave the weirdo a smirk and turned back to Jamie, who brought her hand onto his face, as he pressed his lips to her head, affectionately. She pulled his lips down onto hers. Randy was certainly not expecting that to happen, though, he quickly got into the swing of things and began kissing her back. A few moments later, she pulled back from the kiss. His eyes opened and lingered on hers. Jamie gave him an innocent smile, as he felt his feelings start to cloud his brain.

"You're a really good kisser," she commented.

"So are you," he breathed, still trying to mentally recover from what just transpired between them.

Creepy guy was still checking her out, clearly not being put off by the fact that she was obviously with someone else. Jamie quickly chugged her beer, putting the empty bottle on a ledge against the perimeter of the wall. She wrapped both of her arms around his torso and held him close to her.

"He won't stop checking me out," she told him.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" he asked, ready to turn around and punch the guy in the face, if it meant defending Jamie.

"No. He looks like a fighter."

"I can take him."

"Trust me, I know. That wasn't my concern. I just don't want you to have to go to jail for kicking his ass."

Randy laughed. "I promise I won't fight him…or anyone."

She smiled. "Well, let's just dance and try to forget about him," she said, pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

"Okay."

The two were dancing. She kept her body quite close to his. Randy certainly didn't have any hesitation with that. As she was provocatively dancing against him, his hand rested on her lower back. They continued refilling their drinks and dancing for the remainder of their night out at the club, ignoring anyone who tried to distract them from each other and just genuinely having a great time together.

* * *

Jamie was laying on top of Randy's bed. She was still fairly intoxicated. He had changed her out of her short skirt and revealing top, into one of his many Viper t-shirts that was long enough to cover her ass. He had just changed into a pair of sweatpants. He got into the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You need anything, Jame?" he asked her.

"No. Just my Randy bear," she replied with a lazy, drunken smile.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"Me, too. I gotta said…I really like getting nailed. You know nothing makes me happier than getting pounded to holy hell, but…if I'm telling the truth…and the whole truth, and you know I don't like to lie to you ever, I like hanging out with you more than that."

"That makes me very happy."

"Me, too, Rand. You make me very happy. I'm a lucky girl because I get to call you mine."

"You call me yours?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, confused at the words that just left her lips.

"Well, you're my bestest friend. Of course I call you mine. You know I'm very possessive."

He smiled. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"You're drunk."

She smiled sheepishly. "Okay…maybe I'm drunk…but only a little bit. I'm serious here. I'm like…only a little drunk."

"A little?"

"Okay. Fine. I'm drunk."

"That's what I thought."

Jamie cuddled up against him, wrapping her arms around him. "Mmmm…I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Jame," he reciprocated the sentiment, meaning it in a much different way than she did.

She threw her arms around his torso, as his arm was comfortably resting around her shoulders, hugging her body against his. Within moments, she was sound asleep. Randy just looked at her, her features highlighted by the moonlight spilling through the window. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire thirty years. Though he wasn't exactly the easiest guy for most people to get along with, she could make him smile, no matter what. She was his rock, his everything. Jamie could make him laugh without even trying. Everyone found it to be amazing because he tended to be more ill-tempered than anything. He was sarcastic and seemingly uncaring.

But Jamie brought out the good in him. She could change his mood with just a smile or the sound of her laugh. She could easily calm him down when he was angry about something, as he usually was. When he was dealing with his inner turmoil, she was the one that he felt he could confide his inner most thoughts and secrets to. She was the one that he could be vulnerable around and not have to worry about his reputation. Randy knew that she would always be there for him. Though his biggest fear was that if he revealed his true feelings for her, not only would he be rejected, but he would lose his best friend, as well. And losing her friendship, to him, was a fate far worse than not being with the woman that he was so deeply in love with.

Randy clearly remembered the first moment that he realized he was in love with her. Everyone had been out, partying up, as per the usual. And all it took was a simple laugh from her. That was the big moment. She laughed at something stupid that her little brother said, and he just felt himself fall so hard. He immediately pictured his entire life with her, in his dream world. And it killed him to know that he probably wasn't going to ever be able to have her all to himself.

In her sleep, Jamie's grasp on Randy tightened slightly, as she groaned, already in a deep sleep. He continued looking at her and felt his chest get tighter. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Mmm Randy," she mumbled.

He smiled. At least he knew that she wasn't dreaming about someone else. He held her in his arms, pretending that she was his, and that he'd never have to let her go or share her with someone else. He gently rubbed her arm, her fingertips sending shocks through his body. He wished that he could feel that sensation every single day of his life.

Jamie's body fit perfectly against his. It was meant to be for the two of them. He truly believed that. Though, he knew she would never go for it. So, Randy spent a little more time, just watching her sleep and thinking about what he wanted for the two of them, before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**If It Means A Lot to You**

**Chapter 5: All I Want**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I don't own the song "All I Want" by A Day to Remember, which I love. They own it, and I own the copy of it that I bought on iTunes lol so there lol**

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I effed up. I didn't include lyrics or the artist who does the song "I See You" that the last chapter was named for. So, it's by Mika, and it's a great song. You should listen to it. It definitely fits the mood that Randy's in love with this chick who he's constantly with is just completely enamored with everything about her. Awww hell I'll just include a snippet of the lyrics that I should've included last time…which is not owned by me at all lol though it is a beautiful song that I love! So, part of the lyrics are: I'm standing across from you/And dreaming of the things I do/I don't speak, you don't know me at all/For fear of what you might do/I say nothing but stare at you/And I'm dreaming/I'm trippin' over you/Trust be told/My problems solved/You mean the world to me but you'll never know/You could be cruel to me/While we're risking the way that I see you**

**So, yeah, if you listen to the whole song, it fits perfectly with the mood of the song and especially how they were so close and happy the last chapter, but he's just so taken with her and is wishing that something would happen…but she hasn't the slightest clue. Anyways, that's that. It's been bothering me since the day after I posted it, and I realized my boo boo. Now, onto chapter five, finally!**

* * *

_If you take it from me_

_Live your life for yourself_

_Cause when it's all said and done_

_You don't need anyone else_

_Come on!_

_So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect_

_Not a worry in the world_

_Tell me was this all worth it?_

_I get what I want_

_So everyone's always judging me_

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_And I've got the whole world in front of me_

_All I want is a place to call my own_

_And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low_

* * *

Randy and Jamie were backstage at Raw, hanging out. They were in his locker room, sitting on the couch. Her legs were outstretched over his, while his hands were resting on her legs.

"So, can I ask you a question?" she asked, trying to hide her smirk, as it formed across her face.

"Sure," he replied, expecting one of Jamie's mindless thoughts that would lead to a debate over something like why cherries are red or something as pointless as that. That was something she tended to do.

"What do you think of Mike?"

"Mizanin?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah…"

"He's cool, I guess. I don't really hang out with him or anything, but you know that. You know what I think of everyone, actually. What's the sudden interest in my opinion of Mike?" he questioned her.

"Well, I was talking to him earlier…"

"And why is that?"

"Just a casual chat," she replied. "At first…"

"At first?" Randy was almost positive that he didn't like where this seemed to be heading.

"Well, as it ended up, he might have asked me out on a date with him," she replied, finally allowing him to see the smile on her face.

A lump formed in Randy's throat. "What?" he dryly asked, in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I said yes, of course. He's cute. I figured why the hell not," she explained with a small giggle.

"Oh…"

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You just…look…weird now. Do you not like Mike? Honestly?" she asked him again.

He shrugged. "I don't care, Jamie. You're going on a date with him. That's fine. Enjoy," he quipped.

"Um…Whoa! What's with the attitude? Are you pissed that I'm going on a date with him or something? Cause you were absolutely fine before I told you about that. Now you're definitely not fine."

"I don't care about your date. Go have fun. You can go ahead and fuck him for all I care," he hostily replied.

"What is with your fucking attitude?" she yelled at him. "I didn't do a fucking thing to you, and you're snapping at me over nothing. So, either you're pissed off, jealous or just an asshole. Take your pick."

"Get the fuck out of my locker room!" he demanded.

She narrowed her eyes at him, as she stood up. "My fucking pleasure, you fucking cocksucker!" she yelled, as she stormed out of the room, dramatically slamming the door behind herself.

Randy immediately felt like a complete asshole. He knew that she hadn't done anything wrong. He was just so pissed off with himself that he hadn't told her about his feeling and made his move, and Mike had somehow managed to score himself with her. He didn't expect this. Not at all. And even though Randy knew that this whole current situation with he and Jamie fighting was his fault, he chose to take it out on her.

Brilliant.

* * *

Jamie stormed into the locker room that Matt shared with a couple of other guys. "Matthew!"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face his pissed off sister.

"I hate Randal Keith Orton!" she yelled.

"Uh oh." The other guys looks slightly afraid of the clearly enraged little sister of Zack Ryder.

"That son of a bitch! He really fucked up this time," she growled.

"What happened?" Matt asked, walking over to her.

"He just flipped the fuck out on me for the dumbest thing ever."

He pulled Jamie out of the room and into the empty hallway. "So, what did he get pissed off over?"

"He…ugh! I told him that I got a date with Mike, and he just turned into a complete prick!"

"Wait a second. Back up. You're going on a date with Mike? As in Mike Mizanin?" he asked, slightly confused, seeing as this was the first time he'd ever heard his sister even mention that name.

"Yeah."

"Well, no wonder he got all mad."

She furrowed her brow. "Am I missing something?"

"Apparently. Jamie, I don't like to blow up anyone's spot or anything, but I haven't said anything because I thought you at least had a clue, but I might have been wrong. Do you realize that Randy's in love with you?"

"What? No! You're insane. He's my best friend. There's nothing more than that going on."

"I know there's not more going on, but he has feelings for you. That's why he got mad about the Mike thing."

"That's not true, Matt. Don't be an idiot," she reacted with an eye roll.

"It is true. Everyone knows it. You can just tell by the way he looks at you and the way he acts around you."

"Whatever. I'm about to go back into that locker room and kick the fucking shit out of him."

Matt laughed. "First of all, I think he could take you. Secondly, it's the truth, whether or not you choose to believe it."

"Ugh. Why did I even bother coming to bitch to you?" she mumbled.

"Because you love bitching to me. Plus, I'm your little brother. That's what you use me for," he replied.

"Jerk. Randy isn't in love with me."

"Listen, if you want to believe that, then, you're more than welcome to, but I'm telling you the truth. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to go kick that douche bag's head in." Jamie immediately stormed away from Matt, who was laughing and shaking his head at her. She stomped down the hall, before throwing Randy's locker room door open. "Listen, you son of a bitch, don't you pull this shit where you get mad at me for telling my best fucking friend about a date that I'm going on!" she yelled, making her way inside, as she kicked the door shut.

Randy lifted his head from his hands, as he sat on the couch. His eyes locked on her. She walked over to him, her hands on her hips and anger scrawled across her features. He felt bad for causing this.

"Jamie, I-"

"No!" she cut him off. "Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you flip out on me for something like that! You're supposed to be my best fucking friend! I'm supposed to be able to come to you and tell you about a stupid fucking date! And you're gonna treat me like that? Do you not want to be my friend?" she asked, her voice loud, and to be honest, Randy found her to be slightly intimidating.

"I never-"

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't need this bullshit. You have this knack for constantly picking stupid fights with me. If you think I'm gonna stick around, while you're a dick to me every other day, then, quite frankly, you can kiss my ass. I have better things to do than waste my time with someone who really doesn't give a shit about how I feel!" she yelled at him, more hurt than angry but determined to not let him know that.

He stood up, towering over her, though that didn't cause her to back down at all. His eyes remained locked on her for a couple of moments, as he remained silent. "I'm sorry," he finally apologized.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her heels, slightly. "Well, then, at least we got that shit settled," she said, her demeanor immediately becoming significantly less hostile towards him, though she was trying to remain dominant and self-assured.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About this date. How did this even happen? I've never heard you even talk about Mike before, and now all of a sudden you're dating him?"

"I'm not dating him. I never told you that I was, either. We're going on one little date. We were just talking about random stuff, and he just asked me, and I thought that it could be fun. He's really cute and sweet. I'm not planning on marrying the guy or anything. Like I said, it's just a date."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"What's he going to do? I'm sure I could kick his ass. Or…well…if I couldn't, I know you certainly can. So, I'm not worried," she said, wrapping her arms around Randy's torso. He enveloped her in a hug.

"Alright."

"Are you gonna stop being an asshole to me now?" she asked, hopefully.

"I'll try."

"I don't like those odds."

"I can't make any promises. You know how I am. I get very possessive and protective of you."

She nodded as the two pulled apart. "I love you, Randy. I don't like being mad at you and fighting with you."

"I don't either."

"So, stop starting with me over dumb shit."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Randy cupped her face in one hand, his eyes on hers. He hated the fact that he was so in love with his best friend. He hated the fact that she was going on a date with one of the other guys. He hated the fact that he hadn't made his move first. Randy blamed himself for the situation, and he knew he couldn't blame Mike or Jamie or anyone else. This was his own cross to bear.

Jamie was at a loss. She didn't understand why Randy was always so hot and cold with her. He was her sweet, caring, wonderful best friend most of the time, but lately, he'd been picking fights with her. He was making her feel like she was doing something wrong, but she knew she wasn't.

"Can I tell you something funny?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him yet again, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at the tame Viper.

"Of course." His arms found their way around her body, holding her close against his hard body.

"Apparently, everyone thinks that you're in love with me," she said.

Randy shifted uncomfortably. "Oh?"

Jamie was smirking. "Yeah. Matt said everyone knows it, and that's why you're getting mad at me."

He forced a laugh. "That is hilarious."

She knew him better than that. He was pretending to find it funny, but she didn't understand why, though she highly, highly doubted that it was because he loved her. That just didn't make any sense.

"Right? I thought so," she spoke, her voice soft.

"So, when's this date?"

"Tonight. After the show, we're going to get some food and hang out," she explained, a small smile on her lips, as she was excited about seeing Mike.

Randy plastered on a fake smile and a fake upbeat attitude. "Well, that should be a lot of fun," he commented.

"I think so. Don't worry, as soon as the date's over, I'll come to your room and tell you all about it," she assured him.

Although the last thing Randy wanted was to hear the details of her date with Mike, he figured the bright side was that she'd be going to his room. "Sounds like we've got our own little date," he spoke.

"Sounds like it."

* * *

Randy impatiently waited as the minutes passed on the clock, next to his bed, as he waited in his hotel room for Jamie to come by. As the date had only started around 11:30 that evening, he knew she wasn't going to come by until at least after one, but the clock already told him it was 3:45 AM, and he wasn't liking where this was going. Randy was dying inside at the thoughts that were crossing his mind. This was too much to deal with. He stood up and began pacing the room, praying that there would be a knock on his door any second. All he wanted was to see her, for Jamie to be with him. This was too much to deal with.

He growled, angrily, slamming his body into a sitting position on the bed, running his hands over his head. Randy was being tortured with thoughts of Jamie and Mike together. It was destroying him. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He knew it would be best for him to just let go, to stop wanting her and caring about her and loving her more than any best friend should love her. That was all they would ever be. Deep inside he knew that, but Randy never wanted to give up any glimmer of hope. But it was getting to the point where he didn't have a choice anymore. Randy needed to move on. But it wasn't going to be easy.

He laid down, throwing the covers over his body. He was restless in his bed, not finding sleep to come easy. In fact, sleep wasn't going to come at all. He was stuck with thoughts of Jamie running through his mind. He was haunted by the thoughts. He couldn't bear to think of Jamie and Mike together. He loved her. He belonged with her. Not Mike. He didn't know her the way Randy did. He didn't deserve her. Randy had been her best friend. He knew her so well. He knew her probably better than anyone else. And that gave him the edge. He just had to find a way for her to realize that she'd overlooked the one man who would never hurt or betray her. He was just afraid that it would never happen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I know it wasn't the greatest chapter either, but I'm laying the ground work for some crazy situations that are coming your way :o) Love you guys! And please, if you haven't taken the poll on my profile page, please do! You get to choose one of the next stories that I'll be posting up here! Thanks! XoXoXoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**If it Means a Lot to You**

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Okay**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Bridget in this story :o)**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is named after My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Okay."**

* * *

_Well if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

* * *

"Hey Ran," Jamie greeted her best friend with a smile, as she made her way into his locker room.

Those cold blue eyes glanced up to glare at her. He was making his hurt with pure anger. "What?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look. "Um…I'm here to hang out with my biffle," she slowly said, as if it should've been obvious to him.

"Well, that's funny because you don't have any 'biffle' here," he growled.

She walked over to him, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? If you didn't know, you, Mr. Orton, are my best friend," she told him.

"Really? You could've fooled me because the last time I checked, friends, especially so-called best friends didn't stand each other up," he shot back at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she yelled.

"Well, you never came to my room last night, like you were supposed to because we had plans, so what-the-fuck-ever."

Jamie laughed bitterly. "Are you eight fucking years old or something?" she asked him, in utter disbelief. "Is this elementary school or something? And I just didn't get the memo informing me?"

"Oh shut your fucking mouth, Jamie. You're a real fucking bitch, do you know that?:" he growled, standing in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're an immature prick. Do you know that, Crybaby Orton?" she retorted, trying to control the rage that was beginning to make its way through her veins.

"I know why Mike's interested in you, all of a sudden. Everyone knows you're a whore that puts out, and after last night, I guess he knows that firsthand, too, huh?"

Jamie's mouth fell open, after the words left his lips. "You bastard," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, as the tears clouded her vision. Her hand slapped him across the face. "What is your problem? Are you jealous that I went on a fucking date with Mike? How dare you call me a whore," she scolded, as the tears slowly slid out of her eyes and left trails down her cheeks.

"Get the fuck out of my locker room," he spoke through gritted teeth.

She slowly shook her head. "I can't fucking believe you," she said, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes remained glued to the floor, as her heels clicked on the concrete floor of the backstage area. She tried to conceal her sniffles and sobs as they escaped her.

"Jamie?" the familiar voice of Mike Mizanin asked, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes didn't move up, as she slowly shook her head and continued walking. Mike stood in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop walking. "Jamie, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice becoming more worried, as he knew that she was crying. Mike used his hand to gently lift her chin up. "Why are you crying?" he softly asked her. "You know you're way too beautiful to be crying."

Jamie shut her eyes, and Mike pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Mike asked.

"Stupid fucking Randy," she sobbed, the tears falling out of her eyes faster at the mere mention of his name.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" he asked her. She nodded. "Why?"

"He's a dick," she choked out.

Mike picked her up in his arms and brought her to his locker room. He gently placed her down on the couch and sat next to her. She slumped against his body, the tears still pouring out of her eyes. Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want me to get your brother?" he asked.

Jamie shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Mike pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, as he gently rubbed her back, while she continued to cry.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Matt demanded, storming into Randy's locker room. Jamie wouldn't tell anyone what had happened with her best friend. She just cried and cried.

Randy's head snapped up in the direction of the doorway, in which Matt was standing. "Excuse me? What did I do to her?" he asked.

"She's been crying for the past hour and a half, and she won't tell anyone anything other than 'Randy's a dick'," he told him. Now Matt was usually the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky guy, but seeing Jamie as hysterical as she was, he was seeing red. He didn't care that Randy could kick his ass. His sister was upset, and the Viper was the reason for it. That was his main concern at the moment.

"What she should actually be telling you is that she's a really shitty friend and a fucking whore," he growled.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Matt yelled, rage fully encasing every single word.

"And what the fuck do you think you're gonna do about it?" Randy seethed, standing up from the black leather couch in the middle of the room.

"That's my sister. I'll fucking kill you if you start saying shit like that about her!" Matt continued yelling at the much larger man. "Who the fuck do you think you are that you can just disrespect her like that?"

"Oh give it a rest. She knows I'm right. She's only crying about it because the truth hurts," Randy sneered.

Matt laughed bitterly. "You know what? This whole thing, it's really pathetic. She goes on a date with Mike, and you get so pissed off at yourself that you take it all out on Jamie. Just because you're jealous and too much of a fucking pussy to tell her how you really feel, doesn't make her a whore. It makes you a fucking pansy-assed douche bag," Matt shot.

Fire flashed through Randy's eyes. "How I really feel? I told her how I really feel. And the stupid bitch ran away crying," he spat.

"You're a fucking liar, Randy," Matt quipped. "And you can tell me that I'm the one who's full of shit, but I know that I'm right. I'm telling you right now, you better fix this because one of these days, she won't forgive you for acting like a complete jackass. And then, you'll be regretting it." With a final glare, Matt left Randy's locker room.

Randy sat back down on the couch, furious at the fact that Matt's words were now stuck in his head. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Randy knew that Jamie's brother was absolutely right. Jamie didn't do anything wrong. The only person he was truly mad at was himself. But he never liked accepting the blame for things that he knew he did wrong.

Randy put his head in his hands, overwhelmed with what he was feeling. He felt so much and yet, he couldn't even react to any of it. He owed Jamie an apology for the way he treated her. The things he said were borderline unforgivable. He fucked up worse than he ever had before.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Mike asked Jamie. She was laying on the couch with her head in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair. The misery in her eyes was absolutely killing him.

"No," she spoke, her voice practically emotionless, as she'd cried it all out already. "But thanks for the offer."

"The offer stands. You say the word, and I'll fuck his worlds up," Mike promised.

Jamie gave him a half-hearted smile that she had to practically force on her face. "That's sweet of you."

Mike frowned. "I don't like seeing you so upset," he said. "It makes me upset, to be honest."

She sat up and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I'm sorry, but thank you for taking care of me."

Mike gave her a smile. "I'll take care of you whenever you need me to."

Those words put a real smile on her face. "You're a really sweet guy," she said, meaning every words she spoke.

Matt walked into Mike's locker room. "I hate your fucking friend," he growled.

Jamie looked at her brother and stood up. "What happened?" she asked.

"He…he…" Matt took a deep breath and let it out, trying not to explode. "Did that son of a bitch call you a whore?"

Jamie looked down and nodded. "He's just mad because I didn't go to his room after my date with Mike last night," she finally admitted.

"This is about our date?" Mike asked, in disbelief.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"I almost punched him in the face," Matt admitted.

"It's not worth it."

"You're my sister. You can bet your ass it's worth it. No one has the right to talk about you like that," he insisted.

"Whatever. He's just being a dick."

"He's just jealous because that fucking idiot never admitted his feelings to you, and now, he knows that Mike is in your life."

"Randy doesn't have feelings for me like that."

Both Mike and Matt rolled their eyes. "Jamie, everyone knows that Randy's been in love with you for a long time," Mike spoke up, matter of factly.

"Everyone just thinks that because we're so close, but we always have been and always will be just friends."

"And that might be true in your head, but he has always been and will always be in love with you," Matt insisted. "It's not because you're really close friends with him, but because the way he looks at you says it all."

"I'm telling you that Randy doesn't feel that way about me."

"You're clearly in denial," Matt groaned.

"You're clearly just crazy," she retorted.

"Definitely not. Everyone knows it."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You know, no one seems to understand how Randy and I can only be friends without having to be in love with each other."

"I never said that you were in love with him. I said that he's the one who's in love with you," Matt pointed out.

"You're ridiculous. It's not like that with Randy and me," she insisted.

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that."

"You're such a brat when you want to be," Jamie muttered.

"Jamie, Randy always gets jealous when you spend time with someone else. He looks at you like he lives and dies by your word. Every time he looks at you, you can see that he's completely in love with you," Matt explained.

She shook he head. "He loves me because we're best friends. That's all it is," she dismissed.

He shook his head. "No, Jamie. He's absolutely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with you. You're the only one who doesn't see it. Probably because you're in denial," he said.

"I'm not in denial. You're crazy, Matty."

"Jamie, one of these days you're gonna realize that I'm right, and you're wrong. Randy loves you in a more than friendly way. He's completely in love with you," he said. "You don't wanna believe me? That's fine, but when you realize the truth, I'm gonna tell you those four lovely words: I told you so."

"Sure. Good luck with that," she snapped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this is foreverrrr. But I have a bit of a renewed interest in this story :o) Hope you enjoyed. Things will be getting a lot awesomer soon! Let me know what you think of it so far! Also, please remember to vote in my poll that way you guys get to pick which stories I write next! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
